


Call It The Endorphins

by 7amlecturerambles



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7amlecturerambles/pseuds/7amlecturerambles
Summary: Aaron comes back from a run and surprises Robert...





	Call It The Endorphins

Robert stumbled down the stairs in the early morning, bleary-eyed and grumpy to boot. Aaron had left for a run that morning, before the summer heat had settled into the village for the day. He shuffles over to the kitchen counter and throws open the window, letting the breeze ruffle is sleep-soft hair, as he makes himself a morning brew. 

Robert was on his way to saying ‘fuck it all’ and going back up to bed when the front door slams behind him, startling him out of his dazed state. Aaron slips his running shoes off and pulls his headphones out, tossing his phone on the table as he makes his way over to join Robert in the kitchen. And before Robert can even turn around and react to the tornado that is his husband, Aaron is snaking his hands around Robert’s waist, plastering his chest to Robert’s back.

“You’re gross,” Robert groans at the contact.

“Thanks for that,” Aaron returns, tucking his head into the crook of Robert’s neck, breathing in his husband’s scent. 

“I mean…you’re all sweaty…”

“Mmmmmmm...” Aaron simply growls and stars to mouth at Robert’s neck. 

“Are you complaining?” *kiss* “’cause I can stop…” *kiss* “if you want?” *kiss*

Aaron doesn’t wait for Robert’s answer before he licks a long path around the curve of his neck, ending up with his nose pushed against the back of it, leaving a soft kiss there, all of this eliciting a deep animalistic moan from his husband. 

“What do you think?” was all that Robert could say in response, all in a rushed whisper.

Aaron leaves open-mouthed kisses and nips at the base of Robert’s neck, sucking a hickey there until he can hear Robert hiss in response in front of him. Aaron removes his hands from where they are gripping Robert’s hips and rucks up his top to his shoulders, leaving the expanse of his pale back exposed. He smooths his hands down the soft skin, brushing his fingertips ever-so-slightly, just enough to make Robert shiver. 

He leans forward and begins to kiss down Robert’s back, leaving one down each notch on his spine. Aaron takes his time, his tongue tracing some of the more prominent freckles that speckle and dot the skin there. Robert is tingling at the sensation of Aaron’s mouth over his body, vibrating at the feeling of Aaron’s crotch pressed up against his arse where he can feel his cock swelling. 

Robert can no longer deny his own erection, his trackies (well…Aarons) tenting in front of him.

“Aaron…” Robert chokes out, no long being able to stand the anticipation. Foreplay is great and all- but if he doesn’t get Aaron’s cock in him soon, he is just going to stick his hand down his pants and finish himself off. But Aaron takes the hint from Robert’s tone and kneels down in back of him, sliding his hands past Robert’s waistband and pulling his trackies and boxers down in one go. 

The air hits Robert’s bare arse, sending a chill up his exposed back.

Aaron grabs a handful of each butt cheek, kneading them in his hands and leaning in, rubbing his beard on the sensitive flesh. Robert has to brace himself against the counter as Aaron plants kisses to his arse, each one landing closer and closer until he can feel his cheeks being spread and Aaron’s tongue licking a long strip over his hole. 

And Robert can’t help but moan wantonly…shamelessly.

Which only spurs his husband on, who continues to lick a path over Robert’s hole, thrusting his tongue in shallowly, intermediately, between licks. He can feel the vibrations running through his arse as Aaron fucking growls against him, he feeling absolutely sinful. Robert takes one of his hands bracing him against the counter down to where Aaron squeezing his bum, covering his hand with his won, that connection sending sparks through the pair of them. 

Robert squeezes Aaron’s fingers, pulling his hand away from his ass check, “Aaron…” Robert sighs, “I’m gonna come…need you…” was all he could manage to spit out before Aaron licked one more slow, long stripe up his crack, landing a slap to his left check before standing upright again. 

“No lube…” Aaron moans in Robert’s ear, reaching around Robert’s front, forming a loose fist around his cock, lazily stroking…

“Spit…” Robert practically commands. 

Aaron leans around, planting a slightly off-center, but definitely sloppy, kiss to Robert’s lips. “Tell me yeah…” (They have done this more times than Robert can count at this point, but Aaron never fails to check anyway.)

The hand that was stroking his cock disappeared and he can hear Aaron sliding his running shorts down, kicking them off to the side, and spitting into his palm. Robert balls his hands into fists, bracing himself as he feels Aaron rub his fingertips down his crack, rubbing circles at his hole until he pushes them forward, breaching the muscle, and making Robert bite hard on his bottom lip. Aaron thrusts a single digit in and out, before repeating with a second, and then a third. 

Robert is bursting at the seams, his cock leaking pre-cum where it is standing at attention between his stomach and the kitchen counter. 

“Aaron…I love you…” Robert pants, “But seriously, get your cock in me.”

“Don’t need asking twice, me…” Aaron says, Robert practically hearing the smirk. Another spit, Aaron tugging his cock, trying to lubricate it as much as he can before taking his cock-head and sliding it up Robert’s crack. He teases his husband’s hole before finally entering him, which makes Robert let out a moan so loud it makes the birds outside on the windowsill flutter away in fright. 

Aaron pushes in slowly, trying to draw out Robert’s, and his, pleasure, and heeling Robert’s warmth surrounding him, it being one of the best feelings in the world to Aaron. When he finally bottoms out, both men are reduced to panting messes. Aaron goes back to mouthing at Robert’s back as he pulls almost all the way out, only leaving the head inside, before slamming back in, balls slapping against arse. 

Aaron’s only increases, pounding Robert, chasing his orgasm with complete abandon. He knows his is hitting Robert’s prostate when one of Robert’s fists gives out from under him, sending his chest slamming into the kitchen counter, Robert letting out a moan in slight pain and immense pleasure. He continues to work on Robert’s sweet spot, hitting it over and over again until Robert feels like his insides are on fire. 

“Aaron…gonna come…gonna come…” he stutters, trying to get the words out in between Aaron’s thrusts. 

That only spurs Aaron on, quickening his pace to an almost unfeasible level, all the while reaching forward and gripping Robert’s leaking cock and stroking him in time until Robert can’t hold on anymore. A moan drips out of Robert as he comes all over Aaron’s fist and the counter underneath him, the sound stuttering as Aaron chases his own orgasm, the feeling of Robert’s cum dribbling over his fingers taking Aaron to the point of no return. 

Aaron can feel his balls tighten as he grips Robert’s hips like a vice; not even giving a second thought to the fact that he is smearing cum over his exposed skin and comes inside his husband, pumping over and over. 

As both their orgasm wanes and they come down from their high, both men exhausted and uncomfortable with the angle, Aaron pulls out slowly, eliciting a hiss from Robert who has fully flopped onto the kitchen counter beneath them.

Aaron pulls on his boxers, doing the same to Robert, who has still yet to move in his post-orgasmic haze. Aaron slides down and lands on the floor, pulling on Robert’s waistband to pull him down on the floor with him. The two puddle on the kitchen floor, panting, Aaron running his fingertips softly over Robert’s thigh.

It feels like forever passes before Robert recovers his voice once again, “What was that about?” he questions, “You are usually all mardy when you go for a run.”

Aaron just hums and leans closer into Robert’s spent frame, “call it the endorphins.”

“Well… keep doing what you’re doing, yeah?”

Aaron chuckles and lands a sloppy kiss to the side of Robert’s mouth. 

The pair just sit there for a few more quiet moments until Robert groans, making Aaron jolt at the sound. 

“What? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No…” Robert answers, “I just remembered I left the window open. We just woke up the whole village.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write smut very often, so feedback is much appreciated!  
> come join me on tumblr at @7amlecturerambles


End file.
